Only Second Best
by PapillonStar
Summary: When Canard returns, there is tension between him and Nosedive. **AHHH!!!! BONUS CHAPTER!!!! IT'S COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!!!!**
1. Default Chapter

Back for more

Back for more? I'm so glad to here that!

I've been asked to write something longer, so I'm gonna give it a whirl. I have a bunch of ideas in my head, and this one I've been working on. This one is somewhat serious, but I tried to keep it funny, like my shorter ones. Here goes something!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, I'm just a fan who is working on her writing skills. DON'T SUE!!! I don't have any money, anyway…

Only Second Best

Chapter 1

Five Ducks were standing outside of the door to Nosedive's room.

"Are you sure?" asked Duke.

"Positive," Tanya said. Duke looked at her funny. "I swear!"

Duke crossed his arms. "I don't believe you!" 

"Tanya, you sure you weren't hallucinating?" asked Wildwing. Mallory nodded.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!!!!!" shouted Tanya.

"I must admit, my friend, the idea you claim to have seen is a little unlikely," said Grin.

"I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" Tanya yelled. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Nosedive from inside the room. The doors fooshed open, and the other Ducks' jaws dropped.

"I don't believe it!" they said at once.

"See? Told ya!" said Tanya.

"Is it possible?" asked Wing. "Is it actually possible?"

Nosedive was _cleaning his room!_Wildwing walked up to his brother and felt his forehead, the other hand on his own. "No…doesn't_ feel _sick…" he said thoughtfully.

"Har har," Dive said. He picked up a laundry basket and started to go around and pick up clothes off the floor. "Whoo! Smelly!" he said, picking up a sock. 

The other Ducks huddled. "Well, maybe we should take him to the infirmary and make sure he's ok…" Mallory said.

"Yea, he's behaving very strangly…" said Wing. 

"Ooh! Taco!" they heard Dive cheer.

"Nosedive! Don't eat that!" yelled Tanya.

"Too late…" said Grin.

"EWW!" said Mallory. "How long has that been there?"

"How should I know?" Dive answered. The other Ducks turned a shade of green. "Man, there's taco sauce on this shirt!" he complained, picking up the shirt the taco was under.

"You're disgusting!" shouted Mallory. 

"So?" Dive asked. He plopped down on his stomach and crawled under his bed. "Holy Lint-balls, Batman! We've struck laundry! _Sniff?_HOOFAH! Whoa that smells!" came his voice.

"Ugh! How can you even _sleep_?" asked Wildwing. Nosedive ignored him.

"Hey! It's issue number seventeen of _The Justice of Courage_! I wondered were this went!" he cheered.

"_The Justice of Courage_? That makes no sense at all…" said Tanya.

"Neither does Dive," said Duke. Tanya shrugged.

"AHHH!!!! RAT!!!!!!!" yelled the Duck under the bed. Mallory screamed and hid behind Grin. "Oh, my mistake, it was a sock." Mallory grabbed her heart and was breathing heavily. She didn't really like rats.

"Well, maybe we should leave you to your work, Dive," said Wing. "Have fun."

Dive crawled out from under his bed. The whole front side of him was covered in dust. Mallory shook her head. "Well, you'll be happy to know I finally found my wrist-com!" he said happily, holding the dusty thing up.

"_YOU LOST YOUR WRIST-COM?"_ the Ducks yelled.

"Yea, but I found it!" he said cheerfully. Wildwing rubbed his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked his brother.

"How 'bout a hug?" Dive asked innocently. He held out his dust-covered arms and approached Wing.

"Um… catch ya later!" Wing yelled and ran.

"Well pooey on you! Any other takers?" he asked. The others ran out of the room. Dive shrugged. He pulled a snorkel over his head and walked into his closet.

It was six o'clock and the Ducks were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to have for dinner. Duke wanted Hot-Pockets, Tanya wanted fish sticks (brain food, y'know), Mallory wanted Chef Salads, and Wing wanted Macaroni. Grin really didn't care, and Nosedive was still cleaning his room.

The doors swooshed open, and Nosedive walked in carrying an armload of dirty dishes. His hair was tied back in a bandana, he had the snorkel on his head, and he was covered in dust. There were still pieces of lint in his hair, and he had a weapon-belt on with Windex in one holster and Pine-sol in the other. Headphones were around his neck and a Walkman was hooked onto his belt. 

"Hey guys! I'm done! What's for dinner?" he asked, putting the dishes in the sink.

"So _that's _where all the dishes went!" said Tanya. "I was wondering!"

"Nosedive! You're tracking dust everywhere!" shouted Mallory. "How dirty was your room, anyway?"

"You don't wanna know…"

Suddenly Phil burst through the door. "Boobies!" he called.

"Uh oh, he has that look…" whispered Duke.

"Yea, that 'I've booked a thing for you and you're going no matter what' look," said Wing.

"How do we get rid of him?" asked Tanya.

"Leave it to me," Dive said. He walked up to Phil. "Phillie! How 'bout a hug?"

Phil's eyes widened. "What have you been rolling in?" he asked. He tried to run, but Nosedive was too quick. He grabbed Phil and put him into a big bear hug. "NO! LET GO! YOU'RE FILTHY!" he yelled, trying to push Nosedive away. Nosedive backed off.

"ACK! MY SUIT!" Phil shouted, looking down at his now-dust covered clothes. "Now I have to go and change! Nah, I'll just go home. EWW!! What _have _you been doing?" Phil yelled as he left the kitchen.

"Way to go Dive!" said Wing, giving his brother a high-five. "You got rid of Phil!" 

"Yea, now GO CHANGE! You're tracking dust everywhere!" yelled Mallory. Dive activated his jet blades and rolled out of the room.

"OK! Hot-Pockets it is!" Duke cheered as he ran to the freezer.

"NO WAY!" the other three yelled.

The next day Nosedive was mopping the floor in the Ready Room. "Geez, it was just some footprints! No need to get all bent out of shape about it!" he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly the alarm went off on Drake 1. Nosedive dropped the mop and ran to the consul. "Whoa man! These are some crazy readings!" he said to himself.

"What's going o-OOON?!?" Wildwing said as he ran through the door and slipped on the wet floor and went sailing with the other Ducks.

"By the way, guys," Dive said without turning around, "I just mopped the floor."

"We noticed…" said Duke. Nosedive turned to see his teammates sprawled all over the floor. "Heh heh, whoops," he said.

"Never mind that," said Wildwing getting to his feet. "What's going on?"

Tanya ran to the computer. "There are some readings coming from a place twenty miles from Anaheim!" she said.

"What kind of readings?" asked Duke. 

Tanya studied the monitor for a moment. "No way! It's from Dragonus's dimensional LIMBO!" she yelled. "It must be open!"

"We've gotta check it out!" said Wildwing, turning around. He lead the other Ducks out the door. Dive stayed behind.

"Hey guys! Watch out for the…"

"WHOOOAAAAA!!!!" _CRASH_"OOF!"

"…wet floor..."

The Aerowing flew over the skies of Southern California. "Y'know bro, we could be walking into another trap-olla…" Nosedive said.

Wildwing glanced over to his co-pilot. He sighed. "I know…everyone, watch your backs and keep your eyes open for anything funny. Remember, Dragonus could be up to one of his tricks again."

The other Ducks nodded.

"Here's the place!" called Wildwing.

"But where's Lizard-butt?" asked Nosedive.

"Dive! Scan for the Raptor!" Wing ordered. Dive pushed a few buttons.

"It's gone back to Anaheim…" said Mallory.

Duke was puzzled. "Huh? I don't get it! Why'd he come out here and then leave?" 

"You don't suppose it's a trick to get us out of town, do you?" asked Tanya.

A little alarm went off. "We're picking up some readings, there's someone out there!" Wing said.

"Ladies and Gentle-Ducks, who will it be? Could it be Siege? Maybe Wraith? Or is it The Chameleon? Contestants, write your answers down now!" Dive said in a game show host-type voice. Then he started humming the Jeopardy theme. 

"Only one way to find out…" said Wildwing, landing the Aerowing. "And this time, let's lock the doors…" 

The Ducks exited the Aerowing and made sure it was secure. Then they pursued after the unknown person.

"Whoever they are, they're over this next hill…" Tanya said.

"Everyone get your weapons ready and be careful…" Wildwing said. He signaled to the others, who followed him up. They peeked over it.

"I don't believe it!" Wing said.

"Shh!" said Mallory.

"Scan him with the Mask, bro. It could be The Chameleon!" Dive whispered.

Wing put his fingers up to the Mask. After a few moments, he jumped. "IT IS HIM!" he shouted happily. He ran down the hill. "HEY CANARD!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. chapter 2

Well, I really hope you liked the first chapter

Well, I really hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first longer adventure story, so cross your fingers! (I just hope it doesn't get to be _too_ long…)

Forgive me if Canard's personality is shot. I don't know too much about him…

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own 'em, I just like 'em!

Only Second Best

Chapter 2

Wildwing ran down the hill. "Canard!" he yelled.

The dazed Duck turned around. "W-W-Wildwing?" he stuttered. "W-W-What happened?"

"You're back! That's what happened!" shouted the Duck. Canard was very confused. "Man, I thought I'd never see you again!" Wildwing took his hand in his.

Canard looked around. Bits and pieces of his memory returned. Wing…the Raptor…the strike team…Wing's brother…the Aerowing…the Mask…the Limbo…sacrifice…here…

"What is going on?" he asked. "Hey, it's everyone else!" 

The other Ducks came down from the hill. "Are you sure that's him? Remember last time…" said Mallory. The Ducks surrounded the two. All but Nosedive.

"Yea! It's really him!" Wildwing said.

"Wow! He must have exited the limbo just now…" said Tanya.

"Amazing!" 

"Welcome back, Canard!"

"I'm glad our paths could cross once again, friend."

Canard still didn't get his answers. "But, the limbo! The worm… I gave you the Mask, then I let go, and ended up here…Where's Dragonus? And the Raptor? And the Aerowing? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"We'll explain everything later. Let's just get back to the Pond," said Wildwing. 

"The Pond?" asked a clueless Canard.

"You'll see…"

The Ducks turned around at walked back up the hill. Wing and Canard were up front, followed by the other four. Nosedive just stood there with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. Then slowly he walked after them.

"Uh, bro? Next time we wanna leave the doors of the Aerowing locked, let's make sure not to lock the keys in, too."

"Yea yea yea…" 

Duke dropped his lock-picks. "Well, you'll be happy to know that if Dragonus ever got a hold of _this_ thing, he'd never get inside," he sadi.

"So what do we do?" asked Mallory.

"Stand back, everyone. I've got an idea," Tanya said. She activated a computer in her Omnitool. "Now, if I could just send some radio waves to the consul of the Aerowing, maybe I could open the doors by remote control…" she said while typing. "Ah HA! Here we go…" The back door flew open and the ramp came down, landing right on Nosedive.

"Heh heh, opps…" she said. She pushed another button and the ramp retracted.

"Oww…" Dive whimpered as Duke and Grin helped him up.

"C'mon, let's go home," Wing said. 

"Great, I need an aspirin… or six…" Nosedive said, slowly walking into the Aerowing behind the others. Wildwing sat down in the pilot's seat, and Canard took the one next to it. The others took their own. Dive walked up to the front, but saw Canard in the co-pilot's seat. He stopped, then slowly turned around and found a spot next to Grin. The Aerowing took to the sky and headed for Anaheim.

"Wow, what a headquarters!" said Canard as he entered the Ready Room with the others. "This place is impressive! You say you've been here a year?"

"Yea. Shortly after you, well…y'know… we followed Dragonus and ended up here on Earth. The locals told us to come here, and we've been playing hockey as the Mighty Ducks ever since," Wildwing explained. Carnard was in awe.

The Ducks were gathered around Drake 1, showing Canard their systems. Except for Nosedive. He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed. No one noticed.

"Yea, this is Drake 1, our super-computer. It helps is locate Dragonus," Tanya said, walking up behind Wildwing. 

"It also is connected to our wrist-coms, so we can be notified of alerts," said Mallory. "That is, if we don't _misplace_ them first!" she said, glaring at Nosedive. 

Dive was going to protest, but realized Canard was staring straight at him. Dive couldn't read the look, but he felt like he was under inspection. There was an awkward moment between the two, but the other Ducks were too busy rambling about this and that to notice. 

Except Grin. He turned to see the two Ducks glaring at each other. Then Nosedive turned around and left the room. Canard's gaze stayed fixed on the door, then he finally turned back towards the others. 

Nosedive trudged down the hall, a whirl of emotions in his head. Mostly anger. He glared at the corridor ahead of him.

Of course, wouldn't it make this moment even better if Phil would show up? Well, that's exactly what happened. (Bummer, huh?)

"YOU!" Phil said, charging up to the teenage Duck. "You got my suit dirty! I had to take it to the dry-cleaners! Do you know how much that costs?!?" he yelled, pointing his finger at Dive.

"Shove it, Phil," Dive spat as he continued his way past Phil without stopping.

"Odd…" Phil said. 'Hormones' he thought, then continued into the Ready Room.

"Wildwing! Boobalah!" he called. The other Mighty Ducks sighed. Canard was once again confused. "Y'know, I kinda got distracted last night by that _brother_ of yours and I never ran my idea past you guys…who's he?" He pointed at the newcomer.

"Canard, this is Phil Palmfeather, our annoying agent. Phil, this is Canard, our former leader," said Wildwing. 

Phil walked up to Canard and grabbed his hand, shaking it hard. "So you're this Canard guy I keep hearing about. Wow, pleased to meet you. Say, do you play hockey?"

"He's from Puckworld, Phil…" Mallory said with a sigh. 

"Oh yea…" said Phil. "Wait a sec, I knew all this already…Anywho, maybe you can be a stand-in for us! In case one of the others gets sick or something! Yea! Be right back, I gotta make some phone calls!" Phil turned and left the room.

"Um, you should just stay out of his way. And if he wants to ask you a question, say 'no' right away!" said Duke. Canard nodded.

"Hey guys! The pizzas are here!" came Tanya's voice through the intercoms.

"Boy, I'm hungry!" said Wildwing, walking through the doors. Canard followed. They sat down at the table with the others. 

"Ok, there's Sprite, Dr. Pepper, and Pepsi. Take your pick," said Tanya, setting down the two-liters. "Oh, and here's your water, Grin." The big Duck thanked her and took a drink.

"Hey, where's Nosedive?" asked Wing. 

"Yea, it's not like him to miss pizza night…" said Duke.

"Come in, bro," Wing said to his communicator. "Dive? DIVE?"

The other Ducks looked at each other with worry. Finally Dive's voice came in. "What?!?" snapped Dive. Wing jumped at the tone in his brother's voice. 

"Pizza's here. What are you doing?" he asked with concern. 

It wasn't like Dive to miss dinner. Especially pizza.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. But it's a new episode of _Slug-raiders_!" said Dive.

"Oh."

"I'll be out later." With that, the link was broken. 

In his room, Nosedive tossed his wrist-com aside. He had lied. Sure, he was watching _Slug-raiders_, but it wasn't a new episode. And he was starving.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a bag of chips and started to eat.

With morning, came practice. The Ducks were in their locker room putting their equipment on. Canard stood back, watching. Wildwing, on the other hand, was worried.

"Nosedive?" he spoke into his communicator. "Nosedive?!?"

A groggy voice came through. "Huh? What?"

"Nosedive! Are you still in bed?!?" shouted Mallory.

"Well of course, Mallory, it's only noon…" said Tanya. "Do you need to fix your watch?"

Wing ignored the two. "Hurry up, bro! It's time for practice!"

"Just five more minutes, Mommy?"

"No! Get your tail feathers up out of bed _now_! I wanna see you down here ready to go in three minutes, OK?!?"

"Ok ok! I'm up I'm up! Happy now?"

"_Three minutes_!" Wing snapped his com shut. Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Dive'll be here in about ten minutes. Let's just warm up until then," said Duke. The other ducks went out onto the ice, and Canard went into the stands. Ten minutes later, as predicted, Nosedive came out in his uniform and stepped onto the ice.

Duke gasped (very loudly) and pointed. "OH NO! _IT IS ALIVE_!" he shouted. 

"Morning, sunshine," said Wildwing. "Glad you could join us."

"Yea yea," said the very sleepy Nosedive. 'It's gonna be a long half hour until the Surge kicks in,' he thought to himself as he skated to his position, fully aware of the eyes boring into his back from the lone person in the stands.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. chapter 3

Ok, some Author's Notes before we get on to Chapter 3

Ok, some Author's Notes before we get on to Chapter 3. I'm sorry the chapters are really short, I think I can fix that…

I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading these. When I first put Changes up, I was afraid that it wasn't very good. I'm so glad you all liked it. I'm glad you like the others. Thanks for reviewing. I like the compliments. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, too. THANK YOU!!! HUGS FOR EVERYONE!!!

Only Second Best

Chapter 3

The alarm on Drake 1 started to scream. Duke nearly spilled his coffee, and Wildwing nearly inhaled his orange juice. Canard freaked. He never heard the alarm before.

Before long, all the Ducks had gathered around Drake 1(except Nosedive. He could sleep through anything). "There's some strange energy readings coming from an old warehouse on Vine Street!" said Tanya. 

"Let's go check it out," said Canard.

"Ok, Canard still has a puck-launcher with him, so we're set there, now all we need to do is wake Nosedive up," said Wildwing. The others ran towards Dive's bunk.

"Nosedive! Dragonus is up to something! Wake up!" said Wing, shaking his brother.

"Huh?" Nosedive asked. "In the middle of the night?"

"Dive, it's eight o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, well, whatever." Dive stood up and touched an imaginary belt-buckle. His battle gear appeared and he groggily ran after the Ducks.

"Well Canard, now you get to see the Migrator!" Tanya said. 

"The what?"

"You'll see!" Tanya said cheerily. She always loved showing off her creations.

The Ducks ran inside and sat down. Dive jumped in his seat up front and buckled up. Canard started to say something, but dropped the subject and sat down in the second row behind the blonde.

"Hey, it's still dark out! I thought you said this was morning!" Dive protested as the Migrator pulled out onto the streets. 

"It is morning. You just don't know what it looks like because you sleep through it every morning," said Wing.

A few minutes later, Wing glanced over to his brother, then did a double-take. He was asleep with his head on his steering wheel. Wing reached over and slapped Dive's arm.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Dive shouted, shooting upright. The other Ducks snickered (except you-know-who). Tanya walked back to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of pop.

"Here ya go, Dive," she said, handing it to her young teammate. "Caffeine in a can!"

Dive took it and carefully opened it up. "Thanks, Tanya." He proceeded to drink the can in less than a minute. He crumpled it one hand and tossed into a trashcan they passed by.

"I think he set a new record!" said Duke. Mallory nodded. "I mean, his personal best was, y'know, two minutes…"

Tanya shook her head. "No! No remember that time he drank a can in ten seconds?"

The other Ducks nodded. "Oh yea!"

The Migrator pulled up to the warehouse. "Ok, guys, watch your backs!" said Wildwing. "Be careful!" The Ducks jumped out of the Migrator.

Dragonus's henchmen were busy talking to each other. The Ducks ran up to them.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMBLLLLLLLLLE!" Nosedive shouted, firing his puck-launcher. Canard wasn't impressed. Soon he started firing, along with the others.

"Yay!" said Chameleon, turning into a chef. "Itza time for some-a Rrroast-a Duck!" he said, kissing his fingers.

"Um, sorry dude! I'm a vegetarian!" Dive said, chasing after him.

"He is?" asked Mallory.

"It's called _sarcasm_, Mal!" snapped Duke. "Drones! Incoming!" He pulled his saber out started to attack the incoming robots.

Meanwhile Nosedive was running after the Chameleon. The little shrimp had ducked behind some pallets, and was readying his laser. He peeked out over the pallets. Nosedive was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Suddenly two hands covered his eyes.

"Gueeeeess who?" said a goofy voice.

"Um… Tony Danza?"

"Huh-uh…"

"Hmm…Oh I know! George W. Bush!"

"…Um, Dude…I really don't have anything to say about _that_ one…"

The Chameleon thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, could it be that scwewy wabbit?" he asked in Elmer Fudd's voice.

"Nope! But you're getting warmer!"

Suddenly Siege came up behind the two. "It's the Duck!"

"Hey, that was my next guess!" Chameleon protested as Dive lifted his hands off his face. He started blasting the Duck with his laser. Siege opened fire as well. 

Nosedive pulled out his puck launcher and fired, too. But it was two against one, and he was having problems. 'Oh man! No what, Dive?' he thought. He got an idea.

"Ok! No more Mr. Nice-Duck!" he yelled and pulled out a second puck-launcher and held it in his other hand. "I've got another one! Whaddaya say to _that_?"

"Uh-oh! Let's get out of here!" said Siege. He and Chameleon disappeared, leaving a green shadow behind them.

Nosedive's eyes widened. "Whoa…" he mumbled. He turned around to see the Migrator behind him in Battle-mode. "Oh, now I get it…Man!"

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Mallory, leaning against Drake 1. 

"I have no clue," said Wildwing. "What would they want in an abandoned warehouse? Did anyone see what they were up to?"

Canard spoke up. "Well, I _would_ have, but _someone_ didn't go charging into the scene without a plan!" He glared at Nosedive.

"Well, that's the way things are handled around here, Pal-ee!" Nosedive said, rather annoyed.

"That's enough, you two," said Wildwing. 

"He has a point, you know, Nosedive," Mallory piped in. "You really should learn to _look_ before you _leap_!"

"Whatever! I'm outta here, man. It's too early for this!" Dive said, turning around and leaving the room.

"IT'S NINE THIRTY!!!!" Mallory shouted after him. Dive waved an arm.

Phil came down the hall (perfect timing, Phil!) and pointed at Nosedive. "You owe me for dry-cleaning, buddy!" he muttered. He entered the Ready Room. 

"Hey, why's Nosedive up so early?" he asked.

"Dragonus attacked," said Wing.

Phil nodded. "Oh, ok then. Anyway! Wildwing, boobie, cupcake…"

"Cupcake?!? That's a new one…"

"I never ran my deal past you! How 'bout if we…" Phil was cut off by the Alarms on Drake 1. 

"Another attack?" yelled Canard. "Let's move out, Ducks!" The Ducks ran outside the door to and ran to the Migrator Room, where they met Nosedive.

"C'mon, there's an attack!" said Wing.

"No there isn't!" said Dive with an evil look in his eye. The Ducks immediately jumped into battle stance. 

"Ok everyone, keep your eyes pealed!" Duke shouted. The others started to scan the room, fully alert. Canard was (as usual) confused.

"Relax guys, there's no prank! I saw Phil go in behind me and I thought you might want me to get him out of your feathers…" Dive explained, strapping his wrist-com back on. 'False Alarm to lead them into a prank… why didn't I think of that?' he thought to himself.

"Thanks, Dive. Now, let's regroup," said Wing.

Nosedive yawned. "Sounds like fun 'n all, bro, but I'm still tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack." Nosedive left before anyone could complain. Canard furrowed his brow.

The doors swooshed shut behind Nosedive, and he stomped into his room. He kicked his beanbag chair out of his way, and plopped onto his bed. He just lay there for a while, anger building. Finally, he got up and went into his bathroom to shower.

"So you're saying he could be trying to find a new headquarters?" asked Tanya. "Um, I think not…"

Duke shrugged. "Yea, but I don't see you spitting out any ideas!" he said.

"Yea, cuz I keep my beak shut to avoid saying something completely stupid! I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Nosedive!" she yelled. Mallory and Grin intervened. Canard started to think.

Wildwing wasn't listening. His thoughts were on his brother. 'Dive has been acting weird lately. First, he missed Pizza Night. He never misses dinner! Well, he _was_ watching that show of his. But still! Well, maybe that was a fluke. Yea, Dive's pretty unpredictable. Waitaminute… he did snap at Canard, maybe that's a clue…Canard and Dive never really did get along too well…but Dive woke up earlier than normal (against his will), he could have been cranky…'

"Hello! Earth to Wildwing!" Duke's voice broke his concentration. 

"Huh? What?"

"You're spacing out!" Duke said.

"More proof that he and Nosedive are related…" Mallory said with a sigh. Canard added that remark to a long list in his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. chapter 4

Okey dokey…I finally got more for this one

Okey dokey…I finally got more for this one. I wasn't sure what to do next, so that's why we've all been waiting! But here we go!

Disclaimer: You've read em already, so shut up.

Only Second Best

Chapter 4

Canard sat in the kitchen. The other Ducks were all doing something somewhere else, so he had time to think. 'These past few days have been really weird,' he thought to himself. 'First, I jump into the limbo and come out here. The guys come, and it turns out that I was put into suspended animation for a year. We come here, and the guys just go about their business as if nothing has happened.' Canard sighed. 

He felt very uncomfortable in the Pond. Things were so different. For one thing, he was no longer in charge. He _did_ give the Mask to Wildwing, so why is he feeling so weird? 'He just took the Mask and did what he needed to do,' thought Canard. 'He's their leader now.'

Canard had been replaced. Granted, he intended it to happen this way, but still. Knowing that they had moved on so easily, it hurt him. It is never easy to find out your friends have moved on after you have been gone. To Canard, it was only yesterday when he was issuing orders and the team was obeying them. He was a _part_ of this team. Now he was thrown into the harsh reality of replacement. He shuddered.

But the Ducks were so happy to have him back. Tanya was leading him around, showing him her inventions. Wildwing was talking about this and that, gladly showing off his prized team. Sure, it was awkward, but it wasn't too bad. Canard was really quite impressed. He had the team under control.

Well, almost the whole team. Wildwing sure let Nosedive run wild. He showed up late to practice, went joyriding on the Duckcycles, and was always loafing around reading comic books or using their super-computer to play videogames. 'I'll bet if it were the other guys tried to pull any of these stunts, Wing would put them in their place,' he guessed. He sighed. This is why he didn't want Nosedive to come along. 'The only good thing he does for this team is shoot a wicked slap shot, but even that wasn't essential. But Wing wouldn't leave his brother behind. I guess maybe I can understand that. If only Nosedive wasn't completely useless…'

Canard's thoughts were interrupted by Nosedive walking through the door, arguing with Grin. "Just because the guy drives a car doesn't mean he isn't a bear!" he shouted.

"Have you seen a bear drive a car?" asked Grin. "No, you haven't. Because bears do not drive cars."

"Oh come on!" shouted Nosedive. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. He opened it and drank from the carton. "Ooh, chunky!" Canard made a face. The other Ducks walked in.

"NOSEDIVE! How many times do I have to tell you, _DON'T DRINK THE MILK OUT OF THE CARTON_!" Wildwing shouted.

"Ok," said Nosedive. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured the milk into it. It slid out in a large blob.

"Um, I think the milk's gone bad…" said Mallory. 

Duke made a face. "It looks like cottage cheese…"

Dive got an idea. "I'll drink it for a dollar!" he said cheerfully. The other Ducks groaned.

"I think you'll need a spoon…" said Duke.

"NOSEDIVE YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" shouted Mallory.

"That's not healthy! You could get sick!" said Tanya.

"I think _I'm_ gonna be sick…" said Grin. 

"Dive, just wash it down the sink! NO! DON'T _DRINK_ IT! STOP! DIVE! UGH!" Wildwing slapped his forehead.

Dive was drinking the goopy milk. The other Ducks all made grossed out noises, clutching their stomachs. He slammed the glass on the counter. "Mmm…not bad…" Mallory covered her mouth. "WHERE'S MY DOLLAR?" The Ducks left the room.

"That brother of yours is really sick, Wildwing!" said Mallory.

"Well, that's Dive for you…"

Later, the Ducks finally each gave him a dollar, just so he wouldn't drink the rest. Dive was rather proud of himself. Canard, on the other hand, wasn't pleased. 

Canard entered the TV room. It was empty, except for Nosedive, who was reading a comic book. "Isn't there something else you should be doing?" Canard asked.

Dive looked up. He glared at Canard. "Like what?"

"Well, there are so many things that need to be done. Plus, there's always practicing…"

"No, I'm fine doing this right here," Dive said coolly.

Canard just stood there. "Oh, pardon me for interrupting your important activity, then." He crossed his arms. Nosedive continued to glare. 

"Just don't let it happen again."

Canard snorted. He turned on his heel and left the room. This was getting out of hand…

It was evening, and most of the Ducks were gathered at the table. Wildwing was busy discussing something with Phil in his office. Nosedive had left, saying a TV show he liked was on. The others started to clean up.

Wlidwing entered. "Well, it's official," he said. "You can no longer see the floor in Dive's room."

Mallory turned to Tanya. "Who won the pool?"

Tanya pushed a button on her Omnitool and out popped a slip of paper. "Well, let's see, today's Tuesday, so that would be…ah…Wildwing!"

The others groaned. "You probably set this up!" said Duke. "You were in this together! I should have known…"

"Hey, can I help it if I've known Dive for seventeen years? I know how long it takes for him to trash a room!" Wing said, collecting his money.

"You're not gonna be in the next pool…" said Duke. The others nodded. Wing shrugged.

Suddenly the alarms on Drake 1 went off. "Let's go!" shouted Canard. The others followed him out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. chapter 5

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I've been slacking off lately…I'm sorry. But ff.net's been down and I've been busy, add a pinch of Writer's Block and you've got the perfect excuse. SORRY! Here we go with number 5. Whee!

Disclaimer: they're back there.

Only Second Best

Chapter 5

"Dive, normally when bad guys have bombs, it's usually not a good idea to attack them head-on like that," said Wildwing. He pulled up to the Pond.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" shouted Mallory.

"Yea yea yea, and then you would have rejoiced…" said Nosedive angrily, unbuckling his seatbelt. The seatbelt in back. Canard claimed the front seat both times. Dive's seat. He headed down a hallway.

"Dive…" Wildwing said.

"Just let him go," said Canard. "He needs to sulk awhile."

"I just don't understand…" Wing said, taking off the Mask. Ever since Canard came back, he wore it less and less.

"He's just mad 'cuz he did something stupid and now he's getting yelled at for it. He'll be fine," Canard said, leaving the room.

Wildwing couldn't find anything to say.

Nosedive entered his room and locked the door behind him. 'Who does he think he is?' he thought angrily. Dive wouldn't admit it, but he really wasn't happy to see Canard. Granted, Dive didn't him to go into Limbo either, but he got over it. Dive and Canard had never gotten along well. But naïve Wildwing never figured that out. 'Poor sap' Dive thought. 

He plopped onto his couch. He didn't have many fond memories of Canard. 'Who could like that guy? Besides Wing…' 

Dive rolled over. He thought back to the battle earlier. "Ok, so it wasn't the smartest move in the world. But it did by us time for Tanya to re-wire the detonation panel. It worked, but does anyone realize that? Nooo…let's just yell at Dive…it's more fun that way…" He knew what he was doing. It's not like he was jumping in head first without a clue. 

He got up to search for food.

"…I love you…you love me…we're a happy family…"

Duke glanced over to Mallory. "Why do these kids like that dinosaur so much? I mean, the songs are too corny, and the storyline is tacky…"

"It's a kids' show. Humans don't care about that sort of thing," replied Mallory.

"Oh. Is that how it goes?"

Duke, Mallory, and Canard were sitting in front of the TV. Duke was channel surfing, which made Mallory mad. They somehow landed on Barney. Canard shook his head sadly. 'Humans…'

"Hey, has anyone seen Dive lately?" asked Wildwing.

"The kid went someplace as soon as he got back. Why?" asked Duke.

Wing shrugged. The doors fooshed open and Dive sulked in.

"Hey bro, where've ya been?" asked Wildwing.

"Why do _you_ care?" Dive snapped, and continued on his way. Wing was hurt.

Mallory cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Wildwing. He's just in on of his moods again. It'll blow over."

Wildwing nodded.

"Boobies!" Phil shouted coming through the door. The Ducks tried to hide, but they failed. Well, almost all of them. Canard hadn't gotten used to the Run-when-Phil-enters thing, and Nosedive disappeared again.

"I just realized that I never ran my idea past you guys! That brother of yours kept distracting me. I was thinking that we could…ah…man! I forgot the deal. Stupid Nosedive…" Phil turned around and left.

"Remind me to thank that brother of yours, Wildwing," said Mallory.

A few days slithered by, and tension at the Pond was building. For some Nosedive just grew further and further away from the group. Canard was acting weird, too, but not as weird. Wildwing seemed distracted a lot, and Phil was still trying to remember his publicity stunt.

Mallory was relieved because Nosedive hadn't pulled a prank for a while. Duke was worried. It wasn't like Nosedive. He wasn't nearly as cheerful as usually. He was cold and sarcastic. He snapped at people a lot. Wildwing was worried, too.

Nosedive was sitting alone in the kitchen, staring at the wall. He didn't move when Wildwing entered.

"You shouldn't slouch like that. You'll kill your back," Wing said. Dive just shrugged. Wing walked over and sat down. "Dive…what's wrong?"

Dive shrugged again. He didn't take his eyes off the wall.

Wing sighed. "C'mon Dive, I know something's up…"

"For once…"

"What was that?"

Dive shrugged. "Nothin'." Wildwing looked at his brother. He turned and looked at the wall. Nothing amazing was there. 

"Dive, will you just talk to me?" he pleaded. Nosedive took a deep breath.

"I dunno, man," he said. "It's just…it's been crazy around here, y'know? With practice, and Draggy, and Canard…yeesh Phil's been driving me up the wall…and I haven't slept well lately…" Nosedive turned to Wildwing. "It's just pressure. Nothin' to worry 'bout."

Wing was happy that Dive was finally making eye contact. "Well…"

Suddenly the doors fooshed open and Canard strode in. Dive shot him an icy glare, but Canard wasn't paying attention. "Wildwing, Tanya wants some errands run. Some place called Lectric Land…"

"Ok, I'll be right there," Wing said. He expected Canard to leave, but he didn't. 'Crap…' Wildwing stood up. "Let's go. You comin, bro?"

Dive glanced at Wing, then Canard. "Nah. You two go."

Wing raised an eyebrow. "All right…" 

Canard started talking, and turned to leave. Wing had no choice but to follow him.

Nosedive watched the doors close. He slammed his palms on the table, pushed back his chair, and left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. chapter 6

Ok Ok, first off I know the chapters are way too short and that the last one was even shorter, but I had a bad case of writer'

Ok Ok, first off I know the chapters are way too short and that the last one was even shorter, but I had a bad case of writer's block. I didn't know how to finish it off, so I kinda tied it together and called it good. I just wanted it posted. Sorry!

But never fear, I've got an idea, so maybe this chapter will be a tad longer!

(I hope)

Only Second Best

Chapter 6

"Human technology is pitiful," said Canard, setting down the plastic bag.

"Tell me about it," said Wildwing, putting down a box. "Where's Dive? I gotta tell him that that video game he liked is at Lectric Land…"

Suddenly their communicators went off. "Hey Wildwing? The Migrator's on the friz. I could really use some help here!" said Duke.

"Fine!" said Wildwing. "You coming?"

Canard shook his head. "Naw, I've got something to do…"

"Like what?"

"…something."

Wilding raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright. Catch ya later." Canard nodded as Wildwing left the room.

**Glurrrrrrrrp rumble rumble**

"Mmm…chow time!" Nosedive hopped over the back of the couch. He walked into the kitchen, only to find Canard fiddleing with an electronic device. A few curses went through his head as Canard turned to stare at him. Dive just continued to the fridge. Canard's eyes followed him.

"Your not helping the others with the Migrator?" asked Canard.

"Nah." Dive said, shrugging.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Why aren't you then?"

"I have business to do."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really."

"You just know you'd lose."

"I doubt that."

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Canard continued pushing buttons on the pad. Nosedive got the carton of milk out of the refriderator and took a few swigs.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink out of the carton."

"Screw you."

Canard stoodup. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why not?" Dive returned the carton to the fridge. It's a free world."

"You're forgetting you wouldn't be on this free world if it wasn't for me. You'd still be on an enslaved world."

Nosedive stopped. His blood started to boil. "If I remember correctly, Wing was the one who brought me along. You were going to leave me there in that camp! Why should I owe you anything?"

"You forget, I sprang you."

"Oh high and mighty master, I bow at your feet!…yeah right…"

Canard gritted his teeth. "Why you little…"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"I don't take orders from you."

"And I don't take them from you."

"Well you should because I was the leader of this little peanut gallery."

"Wildwing's leader. And this isn't a peanut gallery!"

"It's sure turned into one."

"Are you saying Wildwing can't lead a team as good as you can?"

"No, of course not. He's one of the best. He only can't control his obnoxious little brother. He never could. It's really quite sad."

Silence. They just stood glaring at each other.

"I hate you…" Nosedive spat.

"Well then I guess the feeling's mutual then, now isn't it?" Canard said.

At this moment the team decided to enter the kitchen to prepare dinner(excellent timing, guys!). The stopped when they saw the two ducks glaring at each other. 

"What's going on?" asked Wildwing, confused.

"Nothing," Canard said.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'," Mallory said.

"It's just nothing," Nosedive said.

"Nosedive? What's going on?" Wildwing asked. Nosedive looked at the floor. Wing looked over at Canard, who was looking at the ceiling.

"Guys?"

"Look, it's nothing, ok?" Dive said.

"It causes too much pain to be nothing…" Grin said.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Canard said, turning his attention back to the device. Dive turned back towards the fridge.

"Well, now my curiousity's aroused," said Wildwing, crossing his arms. "Care to elaborate? Oh come on guys, There's something going on. I'm not naïve, you know!

Nosedive snickered. "Oh _that's_ a good one…"

Wing uncrossed his arms and stared at his brother. "What does that mean? You're saying I am naïve?"

"Duh!" Nosedive shouted. "You've finally figured that out, after all these years! You've finally figured out that you've missed something!" he said with a laugh. "Oh man, you're worse than I thought…"

"Shut up Dive," Canard said nervously from the table. He started to fidget.

"_You_ stay out of this!" Dive screamed, pointing at Canard. "I don't want to listen to you!"

"Dive, please stop screaming at Canard," said Wildwing. "What has he done?"

Nosedive stared at his brother. By the look on his face, you'd think Wing hauled off and hit him. "What has he done? _What has he done?_ Why don't you ask him?" Dive was practically hysterical. He leaned against the table. "So Canard, what have you done? Shall we ponder? Boy, this won't take long, will it?"

"Dive, calm down," said Wing. 

"Before you loose it," added Canard, concerned.

Dive let out a laugh. "Before I loose it? Before I _loose_ it?! Before I go and beat the living crap out of someone?! You're sure one to talk, Canard!"

"I didn't…" Canard lowered his voice. "I didn't beat the living crap out of anyone…"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Wilwing, confused. "Canard, did you hit anyone?"

"Well, it couldn't have been the _goalie net_, now could it? Nah…of course not. Why would the _goalie net_ go and hit me? It's truly baffling!" Nosedive said, throwing his arms in the air. 

A lightbulb went off inside Wildwing's head. "Oh stars…" Canard put his hands on his forehead. Duke glanced over to Mallory, who was shifting uncomfortably to her other foot. Tanya looked at the ceiling, and Grin was…well…whatever Grin is. Wildwing was dumbfounded.

"Dive…" he stuttered. Dive turned to face the wall, fighting back tears. 'Can't cry now can't cry now can't cry now…' he repeated inside his head. Wildwing walked up and put a hand on Dive's shoulder. He jerked away and ran out of the room.

Wildwing couldn't move. As hard as he tried, his feet just wouldn't go.

Nosedive sat on a park bench. The rain was pouring down heavier now, and it was cold. 'Isn't it wonderful how the weather just knows to change when your day's been hell?' he mused to himself. 'Of course…'

It had been an hour since he stormed out of the Pond. Nosedive had been wandering around doing nothing. He just couldn't face anyone back there. Not now. Let things cool down. Maybe next year…

A woman down the way slipped in a puddle and fell, spilling her parcels everywhere. Dive got up and walked over to her. She was muttering something in a different language.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her to her feet. 

"Ya, I sink so…oy, if it varn't raining so hard I might be bettah off…" She began muttering again.

"Here, let me help," Dive offered, picking up her bags. She dusted herself off. 

"Oy, you's a good boy, sank you," she said.

"Where are you going?" Dive asked. 'It's not like I have anything better to do,' he added to himself.

The old woman looked at him funny. "Sis vay," she said. Dive followed her down the street.

The shop they entered was full of odd items. There were lanterns and candles, and a great many old books. It smelled like spice.

"Now," said the woman (Madam Silvarn, she had told him), taking the wrap off her head. "You shall be revarded. Vhat can I give you?"

"Nah, that's ok…" Dive said.

"HUSH!"

Dive hushed. Madam Silvarn hung her dripping coat up. "First of all, you need a towel. You get sick…" She handed him a blanket. "Here. Now I put on some tea…"

Nosedive looked around the store. It was a magic shop, with all sorts of odd things. Beaded hangings and tapestries adorned the walls. There were herbs along one wall, and stones on another.

A young girl entered the room. "Mirsha, you look after sa shop. I have business with sa guest. Put tea on, too," Madam Silvern said. The girl nodded and went into the back.

"Now, you need a revard. Does anysing in my shop interest you?" she said.

"Do you have anything that I can use to change the past?" Dive asked. 'So I can talk the guys out of finding Canard?' he thought to himself.

"Vhy vould you vant to do sat?" she asked.

"It's not important."

"I believe it is. Tell me vhy."

"Look, it's no big deal…"

Madam Silvern wasn't convinced. "Come." She led Nosedive into a room. "Sit." Dive sat at the table. She took a small bad off of the small table behind her.

"What're you doing?" asked Nosedive.

"If you von't tell me, I find out for myself," she said, pulling out a deck of Tarot cards. "I give you free reading. Sat is your revard."

Dive was skeptical.

He watched her shuffle through the cards. "You find I read cards diff'rently san osers do," she said, laying them out. "But I find se trus." Nosedive had no idea where her accent was from. Granted, he knew next to nothing about other countries on Earth, but it still seemed odd. It could be fake…

"Vhy is se boy…vhat is your name?" she asked.

"Nosedive."

She stared at him. "Unusual name…but you an unusual customer…Now…vhy is Nosedive so upset?" She ran her fingers over all of the cards, stopping at one. She flipped it over and stared at it. "Hmm…interesting…"

"What?"

"Betrayal."

Dive looked at her. "Betrayal?"

"You have been betrayed? No?" She flipped another over.

"No…well…kinda…"

"By whom?"

"Well…" _Flip_

"A newcomer?" _Flip_ _flip_

Dive stared at her.

"No…not him…" she said. She examined two cards in her hands. "Someone else. But who is sis newcomer?"

"Someone who I wish didn't come."

"Vhy?" _Flip_

"Because I hate him."

"Vas he sa von who betrayed you?"

"I guess."

_Flip_. "He vas not!" she shrieked. "It vas anoser…somevon closer to you…Who?"

"You tell me! You seem to know everything else…"

"HUSH!"

Dive hushed.

"Now…who is se closest to you?" _Flip_

"My brother."

"Did he betray you? Does it have somesing to do vis sis newcomer sat you hate?"

"Yea, I guess he does…"

_Flip_ "So your broser hurt you ven sis new person you hate shows up? Do you fell neglected or somesing?" _Flip_ "Yes you do."

"I guess so."

"You're not used to sharing him, are you? Vait vait, yes you are…"

"Yea, Canard's been around for, like, ever."

"Have you alvays hated him?"

"More or less."

"Vhy?"

"Cuz he treats me like dirt."

"Alvays?"

"Well, he used to be a little nicer to me, until I started playing hockey on the same team as him and my brother…"

"How old is your broser?"

"He's twenty-three."

"Five years. Kvite[quite] a diff'rence vhen two boys play. Did you do sis game vell?"

"Yea…hey, how come you're not flipping any more cards over?"

"Your problem so simple, no need. As plain as sa nose on your face…pardon sa saying…"

"'S ok."

"Car-nard treat you like dirt, you say?"

"Worse, sometimes."

"Like how?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Of course I vanna know! Vhy else did I ask?!"

"Well, he gets mad at me, yells at me…but never when Wing, my brother, is around. One time he even hit me."

"Ick."

"Yea. Then he was going to leave me behind while him and my brother went off to fight the evil tyrant on our planet. But my brother wouldn't go unless I could come."

"Your broser cares for you. But he has no idea of vhat is going on between you and Car-nard?"

"No. It'd upset him."

Madame Silvern nodded. "I vill draw von more card. Sis card vill tell us exactly vhat is going on, beneath sa surface." She flipped a card over. "Jealousy."

Suddenly a light bulb in Dive's head went off. "I get it now…what should I do?"

"Talk to you broser. Visout Car-nard. Sort it out. Sat's all I can say."

Nosedive thought for a few moments. "I'm gonna go home and do that. Thanks, Madame Silvern. I'm gonna go home now. Thanks a lot!" He turned to leave.

"Anytime! Mirsha! Vhere's my tea?!?"

Nosedive dashed out the door and headed for the Pond.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. chapter 7

Yay

Yay! I'm so glad y'all liked number 6! Yay! I loved the reviews! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Yay!!!!! J

I made a deal with Kaeera. She post a chapter of Help (awesomeawesomeawesomeawesomedomoremoremoremore), I post one of Second Best. Well, part 4's up, so here's 7! GO READ HER FIC _HELP!_ OR I WILL SEND MY GUARD LION APOLLO AFTER YOU!!!!!!!! (see me webpage if you're confused about Apollo)

Only Second Best 

Chapter 7

"Hi mom!" said the boy, walking into the house.

"Hey sweetie! How was your game? OH STARS!" the mom gasped as she saw her son. He had a black eye, his lip was bleeding, and he had cuts all over his face. "What happened?" She pulled him into the hygiene chamber and sat him on the counter.

"Well, Chucky was gone, so I was the goalie. I guess I got hit in the face a lot…" said the boy.

"That's why goalies wear masks. Oh my…" she pulled out the first aid kit and began to dress his wounds.

"Maybe I should get one…" said the boy.

"Well, will you be goalie a lot?" asked the mother Duck.

"Sure. It's fun. And I do it lots better than Chucky."

She smiled. "Well, you'll get a mask someday. You little Wild Wing!" she laughed.

"Hey! Maybe I should put that on my jersey! Wildwing!" the boy said. "Yea! That'd be cool!"

"Ok then, Wildwing. It does suit you…" she put a few bandages on his head. 

Suddenly a drake burst into the room. Under his arm was a blonde baby duckling, laughing. The drake didn't look so good.

"What's wrong?" asked the mother.

"This little…thing…decided it would be fun to give his dad a heart attack by flying down the stairs face-first!" he said between pants.

"Stars! Is he alright?!?"

"Sure. He was laughing about it at the bottom! He thought it was fun!" the drake said. "What happened to _you_, 

Wild-wing?"

"I was the goalie!" the boy cheered happily. The drake just nodded. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Sheesh! You look so beat up!" he said. "And then there's Nosedive over here…"

"Dear!"

"What? Don't you think that should be his name? Nosedive?"

"Cool!" the boy on the counter said.

"Wildwing and Nosedive…I swear…" said the woman, rolling her eyes.

"Nosedive can go on his jersey!" said the boy.

"He's gonna play, too?" whined the mom.

"If he wants to," said the father. 

"Cool! Can I teach him how to skate?" asked the boy.

"Let's wait until he masters walking, first," said the mom, putting the first aid kit away. "Now, you need to bathe. Let's go."

*~*

"Hey mom? Do you suppose he'll play hockey someday?" asked Wildwing, crawling into his bed.

"Most likely," said his mom.

"Can we play on the same team?"

"Why not?"

"Cool! I'd like that!"

His mom pulled the blankets up over his body. "That would be nice. You and your brother…"

"Nosedive!"

She smiled. "Yes, Nosedive…" she laughed as she smoothed out the wrinkles. "Good night, sweetness. Sleep well." She turned out the light.

"'Night mom."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"This way, son," said the lady, leading the boy through the door. "Excuse me, sir?"

A drake looked up from his work. "Yes Ms.Rawing?"

"This is the one you wanted to see." Mr. McDrake put his paper down. "Ah, yes. Hello there, sonny."

The boy hid behind the woman. "It's alright. This is Mr. McDrake. He's going to help you," she said in a gentle voice.

"What's your name?" asked Mr. McDrake. He stood up and came over to the two. The boy remained in hiding.

"Here, sit here. I need to talk with Mr. McDrake." She sat him in a chair. She sat down in the other.

"What is his name?" asked Mr. McDrake. Ms. Rawing took a deep breath.

"We don't know, sir. Here's his file. All we know is that he's seven years old, likes to play hockey, and has a brother." She handed Mr. McDrake a folder. "He's been diagnosed with amnesia. He can remember some things, but not too many details. He knows his brother, he remembers some events, but he can't remember his name, or his family's."

Mr. McDrake looked through the folder. "I'll bet his P.I.F {Personal Information File}would say…"

"But the P.I.F.'s can only be accessed by parents or the ducks themselves. And he won't be able to access it until he turns twenty…" said Ms. Rawing.

"Stupid court systems…" McDrake muttered. "So, we'll just have to hope he can remember his name. If not, he'll have to be assigned one…could you bring in his brother, too? I'd like to meet him." Ms. Rawing nodded and turned to the drake outside the door. He nodded and left.

McDrake turned to the boy. "So, you're seven?" he asked in his kid-voice. "That's really neat. Say, can you remember your name?" The boy shook his head. "No? What a shame…"

"The jersey he has on says 'Wildwing'."

Mr. McDrake nodded. "Is that your name? Wildwing?" The boy thought hard for a few minutes. "Sounds more like a nick-name to me."

"Yes, I think it was," said the boy softly. McDrake glanced at Ms. Rawing.

"Would you like your name to be Wildwing? Is that alright with you?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Well then, from now on, you're Wildwing." The boy smiled. It was very familiar to him, somehow. "Now, you'll need a surname. The next one on the list is 'Flashblade'. Wildwing Flashblade. Sounds good." He stamped the paper. "Here that, Wildwing? You're a Flashbalde now. Is that ok?"

"'S ok…" Wildwing mumbled. 

Ms. Rawing turned to him. "Can you remember your brother's name? You remember him, right?" she asked gently.

"Yea I remember him…" Wildwing said in an annoyed tone. "He's my brother…"

"Do you remember his name?"

Wildwing thought. "No…" he said sadly.

"Well, we'll have to pick one out then. Let's see…" McDrake stopped as the drake walked in, holding a child in his arms. 

"Here's the brother, sir…"

"Stars in the cosmos! How old is he?" McDrake exclaimed.

"Roughly a year…"

"These poor ducklings…orphans at this age…how is he?" he asked. Ms. Rawing handed over another folder.

"The doctors said he'd be fine. He survived the accident with only a few minor bumps and bruises…" she said.

"He's a lucky one…whoever he is…" Mr. McDrake put the papers in the file. "Ok, let's draw him a name…"

"Nosedive!"

The three turned to look at Wildwing. "His name's Nosedive!"

"Another nick-name…" muttered Ms. Rawing.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. McDrake.

"Positive, sir…"

McDrake looked at his collegues, then at the orphans. "Alright, Nosedive it is then. You boys are now Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade." He stamped the papers. "Now, let's get you two settled in."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Canard, honey! Time to come in!" shouted Mrs. Thunderbeak from the step. After a few minutes, her only son skated up. "It's about time, c'mon, dinner's ready!"

"Kay," said Canard, pulling his skates off. He trotted inside. After a few moments, the three were at the table.

"Mom, Dad, how come I don't have any brothers or sisters?" Canard asked. His parents hadn't expected this. Canard never questioned his position as an only-duckling.  
"Well, uh…" his dad stuttered. 

"…Because you're the only one we need," his mother answered sweetly. His dad nodded.

"Oh…" Canard said, looking sadly at his plate. 

"Think of it this way. We can give you all our love. You haven't had to share these past ten years with anyone, have you?" his father asked. Canard shook his head. "See how good it is?"

Canard fiddled with the food on his plate. 'Why can't I have a brother or sister?' he thought to himself. 'I wouldn't mind sharing…'

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"I'm going out!" shouted Wildwing. No answer. 'Why do I even bother?' He pulled his skates on and headed up the street. 

Five fourteen-year-old Ducks were playing hockey in the street. Actually, they were waiting for their goalie. 

"Hurry up, Wing!" shouted Puck. Puck had been from the orphanage, along with Blade. Starz and Ken were from the neighborhood. 'But who's this guy?' Wing thought to himself, eyeing the new guy.

"Geez, can you be any later? We can't play without a goalie, y'know…" said Starz said, tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry, geez! But I couldn't find my stick. Dive borrowed it, I guess." Wing said, fixing his gloves.

"Well, now that you're here," said Ken, "you can meet Canard. He just moved in down the street. Canard, this is Wildwing, the best goalie you'll ever see."

"Not quite…" Wildwing said sheepishly.

"Canard'll be playing left wing cuz we need more offense. With Wildwing at the net, we really don't need too much defense," explained Puck.

"Ok, Wing: Canard, Canard: Wing. There, can we play now?" asked Starz impatiently.

"Let's go before Starz has a hissie," said Blade. Wing pulled his mask on. He entered the net as Blade smacked the puck.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A young Duck hurried down the snowy street. "Hey Nosedive!" she called out. The Duck ahead of her turned around.

"Wait up!"

"Hey Drecia. 'Sup?" the blonde Duck asked.

"Nothin. You?" Drecia asked him. He shrugged. An awkward silence passed as the two skated on.

"Look," Drecia finally asked. "I need your help…"

Dive jumped. Never in his eleven years had someone asked him for help. Besides Wing, but that was when he needed the cookies down from the top of the fridge.

"With what?"

"Well…" She fiddled nervously with her jacket. "Y'know how my recital's comin up?"

"Your figure-skating one?"

"Yea…that's it…"

"What about it?"

"You see…" Drecia said, "My partner Jake is going to be gone for a few weeks, and I really need to practice. But I need a partner…"

Nosedive sighed. "…And you wanna know if I'd be your partner until he gets back."

"Please?"

"Oh…alright. I guess," Dive said. Drecia threw her arms around him. 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered. "Thank you soooo much!"

"No problem…I think…"

*~*

"Now, you can just stand there until my part comes. Jake goes 'round in a circle afterwards, so could you do that?" asked Drecia.

"Sure. Whatever…"said Dive.

Drecia started skating and Nosedive watched. She did some jumps, some spins, so moves, then came up to him. Nosedive did Jake's part, and they continued for a while.

Wildwing and Canard skated past the lake, but stopped. "Hey Wing, isn't that your brother?"

Wildwing looked over. "Yea that's him."

Canard snickered. "Should we get him a tutu or somethin'?" Wing smacked his arm.

"What a little sissie…"

"Shut up, man, he's helping a friend." Wing snapped. Canard reeled back. After a few minutes, Drecia picked up her stuff and left. Dive grabbed his hockey stick.

"Whatever," said Canard. "Well, I gotta go. Homework, joy. See ya later."

"Bye." Canard headed up the road.

"Hey Dive," said Wing, skating up to his brother. "Didn't know you were so graceful. Could've fooled me…"

"Shut up," said Dive, tossing down a puck. "You playin'? Or are you scared?"

"Is that a threat?" asked Wing, pulling his mask down. Dive smirked. Wing took his position in the net. "Let's see whatcha got…"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"I can't believe Puck left us!" said Ken. "We needed him! He was our main mallard!"

"Now what do we do?" asked Blade.

"Well, we'll needa center. Canard, could you do that?" asked Ken.

"Sure," said Canard. "No problem."

"But we're short a Duck!" exclaimed Starz. "The league requires six per team! We've got five Ducks!"

"We need a replacement…does anyone know anyone else who can play hockey? Preferably left wing?" asked Ken. The Ducks all thought for a moment.

"My brother Nosedive plays hockey," suggested Wildwing. 

"Yea, and your brother's also twelve years old…" said Canard.

"Hey, man, don't diss the Dive," said Blade. "He's gotta mean slapshot, and he kicks butt, even for his age."

"But he's _twelve years old_…" said Canard.

"So? We need a left wing, and Dive plays offense. And he's really good, too," said Wildwing.

"I say we let Nosedive try out…."said Blade. "All for?"

Starz, Wing, and Ken raised their hands, as well as him. "Majority rules. Dive gets a try-out," said Blade.

Canard thought everyone went nuts.

*~*

"You're joking, right?" asked Nosedive, reaching for the toothpaste.

"No way!" said Wildwing. "We really want you to be on our team! Well, try-out, anyway…"

Dive raised an eyebrow. "I dunno…you're really serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be?" asked Wing.

"Coth yor thithtenn yerth olwd!"

"Spit your toothpaste out. You're showering me…"

"Sowwy." **Ploof Splat** "Dude you guys are all sixteen years old!" Dive said.

"My birthday was last week…"

"Ok ok seventeen. Why would a bunch of seventeen-year-olds want me on their team? I'm only twelve! In Second school!" Dive shrieked.

"We need a left wing! And you're good. But, I guess if you're not interested…"

"Of course I am!" Dive shrieked. "I am! I just didn't believe you…yeah, I'll do it."

"Cool!" said Wing. "Oh, you got some toothpaste right here…"

"Ack!" Dive wiped his mouth with his fist. "When do I do this?"

"I dunno, tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. Awesome."

"See ya then. 'Night Dive."

"'Night bro."

*~*

"Ok, he's on," said Blade, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Definitely," added Ken.

"Uh…" Canard stuttered. 'Great. Now we're baby sitters. The kid's a freakin' preteen for cryin out loud!' he thought to himself. 'This is stupid.'

"Way to go, lil bro," said Wildwing, high-fiving Nosedive."

Canard glared at them both. 'Things are gonna change…I can tell ya that…'*~~~*~~~*~~~*

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Canard kicked a stone into Anaheim River. 'Well, I'd better head back and face the guys,' he thought, as he turned and headed for the Pond.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Nosedive activated his jet-blades. 'I think I know what's going on…maybe I can fix this…' he thought. He smiled as the rain began to let up.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Wildwing leaned back in his chair. He couldn't wait until Dive came back. They really needed to talk. 'Wait a sec, was that a laser-blast?'

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. chapter 8

I'm sorry it's taken so long

I'm sorry it's taken so long! But here's chapter 8 finally!

One thing: I just wanted to say that my heart goes out to anyone touched in anyway by the tragic events that occurred last Tuesday. Just know this, everything will get better. Don't lose hope.

With that said and done, on with the fic! I know it's short…just bear with me…

Only Second Best

Chapter 8

Nosedive ran into the elevator. "C'mon…c'mon…" he urged. "C'mon…"After what seemed like an eternity, the doors slid open. Dive ran down the hall and burst into the ready-room.

Nosedive gasped.

The room looked like a war zone. Smoke rose up out of the holes blasted in the walls. Debris covered the floor. Drake 1 had sparks jumping out of the consul. There was a gaping whole was blown through the wall.

Nosedive stepped through the new doorway. The hall was in the same condition. He entered the galley. The table was overturn. Food covered the walls. Glass littered the floor. And Canard was in the middle of the mess.

"What happened?" Dive cried. Canard jumped. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. I came back a few minutes ago, and it looked like this. I have no idea what happened. I can't find the others, either."

Nosedive flipped open his comm. "Wildwing? Come in Wildwing." The only reply was static. "C'mon Wing! Tanya? Mal? Grinster? Duke? _Anyone_?!" Nothing but static. Dive slammed it shut.

"Aw man…" he said.

"What happened?" asked Canard.

"Obviously Dragonus came and attacked the guys. I think it's safe to say they were captured." Dive suddenly became angry. "But what I wanna know is where were _you_ during all of this?!"

"I was out. I had to get away for a bit…when I came back it was too late," Canard snarled.

"_You ran out?!"_

_"So did you!"_

"Time out!" Nosedive said, putting his hands together in a T. "We can finish this later! First, we gotta find the guys."

"Where would they be?" asked Canard. 

"Easy. The Raptor. But finding the Raptor in Anahiem is like finding a needle in a haystack…Damn! If only we had the Mask…" Dive said.

"Let's use the computer in the Aerowing to scan for those Saurians!" said Canard, slamming his fist into his hand,

"You idiot!" Nosedive yelled. "The computer's not big enough to scan the whole city! And besides, it can't detect the Raptor with its cloaking device!"

"Well excuse me!" shouted Canard. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

Nosedive's blood started to boil. Canard turned around to face the wall. They stood in silence for a few moments. Finally Canard spoke up.

"What is Dragonnus trying to do, anyway? I haven't seen a pattern in his attacks…"

"Maybe it'd help if you opened your eyes…" grumbled Dive.

"You're not helping!" shouted Canard, whirling around.

"Neither are you!" Dive yelled back.

Silence once more. Nosedive turned to leave the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Canard.

"To see if I can find anything on Drake 1 to tell us about the attack."

Nosedive pounded the consul. 'Man, this thing is so trashed…Tan's gonna throw a fit…if she hasn't already…' he thought to himself. The screen was jerky, with several images and numbers flashing. He typed on the tattered keyboard, hoping to access the Pond's security system. He wasn't getting far. He slammed his fist again.

Canard came in. "Find anything?"

"Go away."

"I only asked a question."

"Leave me alone."

Suddenly a loud buzz sounded from Drake 1. A map of the Pond came up on the screen. A red dot was on the sewer-entrance. "That's how they got in…but how did they get past the security system?"

"How should I know?" asked Canard. Dive glared at him, and then turned back to his work.

The alarms shrieked. "Teleportation energy detected!" shouted Dive. "At the oil refinery…" He jumped out of his chair and ran towards the hanger.

"Where are you going?" asked Canard.

"Maybe I'll find out what those Saurian slime-balls are up to and where they're hiding!" shouted Dive over his shoulder, annoyed. Canard hurried after him.

They entered the hanger, and their jaws dropped. The Aerowing was gone, and the Migrator was trashed. The Duckcycles were still intact, though.

Dive grabbed his helmet off the hook and mounted a cycle. Canard followed suit.

"What are you doing?" asked Dive, starting the cycle.

"Like I'm going to let you go alone, no matter how much I hate you," said Canard, starting his.

Nosedive glared at him, but shrugged and headed for the refinery. Canard followed.

Tanya scratched at her bonds. "These thing itch!" she complained. 

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Mallory. Tanya shrugged. 

They sat back against the wall. Duke grunted, the bruise on his shoulder still tender. Grin was meditating, as usual. Wildwing was still unconscious. Everyone was worried about him, but no one could do a thing, seeing as how they were in separate cells.

Tanya started to worry about Canard and Nosedive. "Do you suppose those two are ok?" she asked.

"Well, Ol' Lizard-lips doesn't know about Canard, I think, so we should use that to our advantage," said Mallory. "And with Nosedive, well, I dunno."

"Do you think Draggy found them yet?" asked Duke.

"I can't say," replied Mallory. "But with Nosedive's hot-headed way of fighting, we had better pray he hasn't."

"I'm just worried about them. If Dragonus doesn't destroy them, they'll destroy each other first," said Tanya.

The others nodded. 

The two Duckcycles pulled up into the refinery, only to find it empty. 

"I'm going to see if I can find any clues to the Raptor's where-abouts," Canard said, walking away. 

"Don't come back…" muttered Nosedive. He started to tap at the mini-computer on his Duckcycle. 

After a few minutes, Canard came back empty-handed, and Dive had found nothing. "Notta trace…" said Dive sadly.

"Wait a sec…" said Canard. "Do you smell smoke?" They both sniffed the air.

"That can't be good…oil and fire don't mix…" Dive said.

"Maybe we should get outta here…" said Canard.

Dive started to reply, but was cut of when the tank next to them exploded.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. chapter 9

Guess what

Guess what? I wrote this the day I posted the last chapter…but I decided to torture the audience for a while with my cliffhanger! Ah, the rewards of being a fanfic writer…*Throws head back and laughs evilly *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA **cough cough **HA **cough **HA **wheeze** ha…huh…*THUMP*

Only Second Best

Chapter 9

"We've done it, Lord Dragonus! The refinery is in flames!" said Seige, walking into the control room.

"Excellent…" sneered the overlord, smoke coming from his nostrils. "More chaos for the humans to face…then this world will be mine!" He rubbed his hands together in delight. "Now," he said, faceing his henchmen. "I want you to go after that other Duck. The one you bummleing idiots forgot last time. Bring him here!"

"That's the good news, my lord," said Wraith. "He was in the refinery when it blew!"

"What?"

"He obviously detected us planting the bombs and came to investigate…" started Wraith.

"…And was there when the whole place went sky-high!" Siege finshed happily.

"He's most likely a roast Duck by know…" sneered Wraith.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Dragonus. "You three have finally done something right! I can't wait to break the news to the others…" He grinned evilly.

The other Mighty Ducks were tied up in Dragonus's main chamber. They couldn't think of a way to break free, so they gave up temporarily. 

"It's useless to try to escape me…" the Saurian sneered.

"I wouldn't bank on it!" shouted Wildwing. "May I remind you that you haven't captured the whole team? So it isn't as useless as you may think!"

Dragonus only laughed. "Fool! I guess it's time to tell you what happened to your little friend! The one we missed? Remember him?"

"What about Nosedive?" 

"Well, he stumbled across the refinery where we were putting our plan into action. When they went off…well…let's just say dinner is well done…" The scene of the explosion snapped onto the screen behind him.

The Ducks' jaws dropped open. Wildwing could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Captain Klegghorn?" asked the officer, coming into the office.

Klegghorn shoved his doughnut into his desk. "What?!?"

"We've received a call saying that the oil refinery on Park drive has blown up. The fire department has responded, and they say we should too."

"Very well. Assemble a team! I smell a bunch of Ducks…those good-for-nothing 'crime-fighters'. Ha. GET MOVING!" The officer scurried out of the room. Klegghorn went back to his doughnut.

"I can't believe it…Nosedive's…" Mallory couldn't say the words. 

"We can't be sure. It may be a trick…" Tanya suggested. But her heart told her otherwise. 

"What about Canard?" asked Duke. "What about him?"

"He could've been there when the refinery went. Or he could've been someplace else. We don't know. Dragonus doesn't know about him yet. He could be anywhere," said Tanya.

"He could be gone, too…" Mallory said. Grin lowered his head.

"Dive's not dead."

They all turned to Wilwing. He was staring out into space. "He's not dead. He can't be dead. He's alive…"

"Wildwing…" 

"No! I refuse to believe it. Until I see can his body, my brother is not dead."

"He's in denial…" whispered Duke.

"He has a point…" said Grin. 

"Draggy could be mistaken. Like Wing says, until we find him, we can't be sure," said Tanya.

The others tried hard to believe that. Grin slipped back into meditation.

"Did someone get the number of that bus?" Nosedive said, dazed. He sat up and rubbed his head. His body ached all over.

Canard moaned. He sat up and coughed fiercely. "Ow…" he mumbled.

The refinery was in flames. Smoke rolled into the air. The heat was intense.

"We're alive?" Canard said weekly.

"Guess so…" Nosedive said, pinching his arm to be sure. "But how?"

"When the tank blew, we were thrown across the refinery, so we weren't hit…or something…" Canard rubbed the soot out of his eyes.

The Ducks had minor injuries, a few minor burns and bruises. And the aches. But they were alive.

"We gotta get out of here before anything else goes!" said Nosedive. They ran over to where they had left the Duckscycles. It was very hot, almost unbearable. They had to be careful not to get too close to the flames.

One of the Duckcycles had been crushed in the explosion. The other one looked ok, so Dive picked it up and mounted it.

"What am I supposed to do?!" yelled Canard.

"Stay here! It'd make _my_ day!" Dive yelled back. Canard grumbled and climbed on back of the cycle behind Dive.

"Just get us out of here…" he said. They sped off down the road.

"What are we going to do with the Ducks, lord Dragonus?" asked Siege.

"I don't know…" said Dragonus. "But whatever it is…it'll be fun…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. 10

Hey

Hey! Lookie here! Chapter 10! Yay! I deserve a round of applause! _Whole room is silent_ Ok, fine…I get the point.

I have no idea how much longer this fic will be…hopefully it'll be over soon cuz I'm tired of writing it!

(I know it's short I just wanted it posted! Sorry!)

Only Second Best

Chapter 10

"Now, where is it that we're going exactly?" Canard asked.

"Somewhere…" Nosedive replied. Truth be told, he had no idea where to search for the Raptor. But he couldn't let Canard know that. So he was faking it.

"Where?"

'Stupid Duck, doesn't he ever shut up?' Nosedive thought to himself. He came to a stop and dismounted his cycle. 

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Canard. They were in an alley between a couple of apartment buildings. Dive jumped and grabbed onto a fire escape ladder that was above him and climbed up onto a balcony. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get away from you," said Dive coolly. He continued to climb.

"Get back here!" shouted Canard. He ran over and tried to climb onto the ladder, but was finding some difficulties. "Oof…ack…Nosedive! Uh…huff huff…Dive!" He finally grabbed it and climbed up the ladder. He ran up the fire escape after Dive. He pulled himself onto the roof.

"Look, this is no time to be ditching teammates when the others…"

"Cool your jets, man! I'm just trying to get some decent readings without interference! Geez!" Dive snapped, fiddling with his comm. 

"Then why'd you tell me you were trying to escape me?" Canard asked, hands on his hips.

"Cuz I hate you…cuz you're an asshole…" Nosedive replied.

"Shut up, we don't have time for this now. We have to find the others," Canard spat. He walked over and looked out over Anaheim. "Wow…what a view…this city's beautiful…"

"We don't have time to admire the scenery, we have to find the others…" Dive sneered sarcastically.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Canard asked bitterly, whirling around.

"Trying to find Wing an' the others…I told you…"

"With your comm.?"

"They have homing devices, moron."

"Shut up, you little punk!"

"Leave me alone! Go back to Dimensional Limbo! I'm not begging you to stay, y'know…"

"You need my help."

"I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" shouted Nosedive. "I don't need your help! I can do this just fine with out you!"

"You ungrateful little brat…"

Nosedive closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'Easy Dive, don't let this creep get to you…'

Suddenly his com beeped wildly. "I found them! They're close!" Nosedive cheered.

"Let's go!" Canard said, running to the ladder. Dive walked to the edge of the roof and climbed up onto the ledge.

"What are you doing!?" Too late. Dive jumped off the roof.

'Great, now he's committing suicide!' Canard thought angrily to himself. He watched in horror as Dive tumbled to the ground. He grabbed onto a rail and landed on the Duckcycle. He flipped on the ignition switch and put his helmet back on. 

"Hurry up, or I'll leave without you!" shouted Dive, flipping a few switches. Canard shut his jaw and ran down the stairs. Dive was just about to take off when he reached the bottom. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Canard, mounting the cycle. Dive immedialty sped off. Canard held on for dear life until he got himself situated.

"It was quicker…"

'How does Wildwing put up with this?' Canard thought to himself.

"Does anyone know how we are supposed to get out of this mess?" asked Mallory.

"I'm thinking…" said Tanya.

"If anyone gets any ideas, be sure to let us know," said Wildwing.

"This sucks," said Grin.

The other Ducks turned and stared. Grin's vocabulary didn't usually include such words. "Excuse me?" asked Duke.

Grin was meditiating. "Whatever," said Duke.

"Well, I guess we should wait and Nosedive will save us," said Wildwing.

"We don't stand a chance…" murmured Mallory. Duke nodded. Wildwing didn't say a thing.

"Why are these infernal alarms screeching?" shouted Dragonus. Chameleion ran around covering his ears. Siege beat the consul a few times. Wraith hit it with a mystic bolt. It silenced.

"Stupid thing…" Dragonus spat.

"Will he be able to detect us?" asked Canard.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nosedive shot back.

"Where is it anyway?"

"Up ahead."

"Ooh, specific…"

"Shut up!"

After a few minutes, Dive stopped. "This is it," he said, cocking a puck launcher. "Time to do a little heroic stuff…"

"Like you could manage _that_…" said Canard.

"Just shut up and follow me!"

'Is that safe?' Canard thought, following Dive into the building. 'Only one way to find out!'


	11. 11

Hey guess what I'm back!!!!!! Yea, I betcha you were starting to wonder about me…I've been having some terrible writer's block, so that's why it's taken me this long to get the next chapter. I'm really hoping I can finish this soon…grr…

Only Second Best

Chapter 11

Nosedive entered the door of the haunted mansion ('Didn't Draggy use this bit before?' he thought to himself) and the interior instantly turned into that of the Raptor. After contemplating whether or not to lock Canard outside, Dive let the older Duck follow him, thinking he would make good bait or a decoy or something. Canard was thinking the exact same thing about Dive at that very moment.

The two silently crept through the corridors, keeping their ears open for any of their Saurian buddies. Whenever they came to a split in the hallways, Dive would always take one without a second thought. This was really getting on Canard's nerves. It was one thing having to follow a hotheaded teenager around, but to do so without a plan, especially when this particular hotheaded teenager was one who was prone to mistakes wasn't Canard's idea of fun. He was getting a little jumpy.

After ten minutes, Canard had had enough. "Where is it exactly that we're going?" he asked. Nosedive ignored him. "Uh, hello? Do you even have a plan?" he asked impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, I do," snapped Nosedive, fiddling with his comm.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Canard said, crossing his arms. 

"Well, if you must know, we go in, kick ol' Lizard-lip's butt, rescue the guys, and go home. Add an explosion here or there, and we'll call it good."

Just then the three henchman appeared out of nowhere.

"We've got the explosion thing covered!" Siege said happily, raising his blaster. Chameleon was about to do one of his corny impressions when Canard shot him in the foot.

"Hey!" the little lizard yelled in protest. He said down on the floor and held his foot, whimpering. Wraith started casting spells, sending fireballs flying. 

Nosedive pulled out another puck launcher and started firing. Canard followed suit, and pretty soon the henchman were trapped in a corner. Chameleon, who was very angry with Canard, jumped into the middle of the room. He transformed into a Rambo army man and pulled out a bazooka. He was about to say a line to fit his character, but Wraith accidentally hit him with a fireball, not expecting a full-grown heap of muscles to instantly appear before him. Chameleon reverted back, and fainted.

"You stay here, I'll get the others!" shouted Nosedive. Before Canard could protest, Dive activated his jet blades and took off towards the throne room. Canard growled and turned back to his opponents.

Dragonus was busing fuming.

"Yea, you actually thought Nosedive would be finished _that_ easily?" said Duke with a laugh. "Yea right!"

The Mighty Ducks were being held captive in a cell that had electrical bars (ooh, Draggy's getting creative!). The overlord was grumbling at his moronic henchman. "And how did that accursed Canard get out of Limbo? Is this some kind of trick?!?"

"Nothing gets past _you_, Dragonus…" Mallory said, rolling her eyes. 

Smoke came out of Dragonus's nostrils.

"Really, Draggy-buns, you _have_ to teach me how to do that!" cheered an all-too-familiar voice.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me," said Nosedive, who was leaning against the wall. He shot a puck at the panel on the wall, freeing the other ducks. They all scrambled to their feet and quickly joined their teammate.

"Ha! You're out numbered now, Dragonus!" shouted Wildwing.

"Oh poor me…" Dragonus sneered.

"Here you go, Ducks," said Duke, who had recovered the team's captured weapons. He tossed them to each Duck, who opened fire on Dragonus. Nosedive turned to leave as Dragonus activated his hunter drones.

"Dive! Where are you going?!" shouted Wildwing.

"I hafta save the pain in my butt, unfortunately…" Dive replied, jetting out on his blades.

"Follow him, Mallory!" Wing shouted, reloading his glove-launcher. Mallory nodded and sped after Dive.

"Ok, Duck, your goose is cooked!" shouted Siege, aiming his laser for Canard's head. Canard tried to fire another round of pucks, but found that his ammo supply was empty. He backed up against the wall, thinking up every possible curse word for Nosedive. Chameleon had came to and transformed into a body-builder, and Wraith was dusting his arms off.

"You won't win, Saurian Scum!" shouted Canard, hoping to sound noble and honorable.

"Sure ve vill, you puny rubbah duckie you," Chameleon said. (A/N: Ok, everyone else had Cham be Arnold, so why not me too?)

            But the pumped-up Saurian's plans were slightly altered when the foot collided with his head. He fell to the ground, turning into his normal form again. "Dang! Not again!" he yelled, glaring at Nosedive.

            "Man, twice in one episode! Geez Meely, get your act together!" Nosedive said with a chuckle. He tossed his extra launcher to Canard. Canard caught it, but kept his glare on the youth. This angered Dive mad, too. He was now so mad he didn't notice the creepy old wizard sneaking up behind him.

            Wraith started to concoct a spell to finish the duck when a puck launcher slammed into his skull, sending him flying into the wall. Nosedive whirled around to see Mallory wiping dust off her puck launcher.

            "All right Mallory!" he cheered.

            "You two keep it up and you'll be eating wiring, too," the redhead said coolly.

            "Roger that, girly-girl!" Dive said with a snicker.

            "Can we finish this later?" shouted Canard as he readied his puck launcher. Mallory and Nosedive both jumped behind the consul by the wall and got ready to fight. The henchmen picked themselves up and proceeded towards the ducks.

            "Three to three…well, these are pretty good odds!" said Mallory. 

            Suddenly the Raptor started to shake. Mallory was knocked off her feet and landed on Nosedive. Canard braced himself against the wall. Dragonus's image appeared from the Saurians' coms.

            "You three get to the throne room at once!" the overlord shouted. "NOW!!!"

            The three vanished, leaving behind three green shadows. Mallory helped Dive to his feet, and Canard caught her as she was about to fall over.

            The other four Ducks came flying out of the throne room's direction on their blades. "We have to get out of here, now!!" shouted Wildwing. The remaining three followed after them as the Raptor lurched under their feet.

            Duke plopped down on the grass. "Well, _that_ was fun…" he said sarcastically.

            "Everyone ok?" asked Wildwing. He received six groans from his worn out team. They had just skated two miles in a matter of minutes. Fatigue from the battle was heavy, and the frantic fleeing didn't help much. Tanya sat down on the ground. Mallory's feet gave out, and Grin sat down on a rock. Nosedive dunked his head into the nearby stream.

            "What happened back there?" asked Mallory between gasps for breath. Tanya was about to explain but was interrupted by an incoming teenager.

            "Nosedive! I'm not a runway!" she yelled, pushing him over. He started to laugh, but waved his hand instead.

            "Tanya blew something up, what else?" said Duke, answering Mallory's question.

            "How was I supposed to know that that was the self-destruct mechanism for the drone army? I thought it would disable the cloaking device!" Tanya protested.

            "A minor miscalculation!" snickered Nosedive. She smacked him in the head. "Ow…"

            "Well, next time we need to be a little more prepared…" said Canard, staring off into space.

            "Look," said Nosedive getting to his feet. "I _told_ you I had a plan…"

            "Some plan! Go in, blow things up, leave teammates outnumbered and minimally armed?!?" Canard shouted back.

            "Whoa whoa time out!" said Wildwing, stepping between the two. "I think we're all a little tired cranky no, so why don't we all just head back to the Pond and take it easy," he said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go."

            Everyone got up and headed in the Pond's direction. Nosedive crossed his arms and followed behind.

            "Oh no, you're not going anywhere…" said Wildwing, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "We need to talk…"


	12. 12...the final one!!!!

IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

Once again, I'm very sorry that this fic has taken so long, but it's done! I hope you like the ending…it's kinda weird, but it goes along with what I had in my head. I might rewrite it, I don't know. You feedback is much appricated! ^_^

Only Second Best

Chapter 12

("Ottercub! Let Kaeera out of the closet!!!")

Nosedive stopped and sighed. Wildwing had a firm grasp on his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere at the present moment. He watched as the others kept going over the hill back towards Anaheim. 

Canard stopped and turned around. He opened his mouth to say something, but Wildwing interrupted.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Wildwing assured. Canard gave a look of disappointment, then slowly turned around and followed after the others. Nosedive snorted. 

"Good riddance," he spat.

"Ok Dive…" said Wildwing in attempt to stop his brother from continuing. He turned Dive around.

"What?" asked Nosedive, avoiding Wildwing's eyes and staring at the ground. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. You've been acting weird lately.

Nosedive pulled away from Wing. "_I've_ been acting funny?!?"

"Dive…" _At least he's making eye contact…_

"No!" Nosedive said angrily. "Don't you _Dive_ me! I have _not_ been acting funny! It's all _you_!"

"How?" asked Wildwing dumbfounded.

" 'Oh _Canard_, come see the Migrator! Oh _Canard_, come hit some pucks around with me. Oh _Canard_, let's…"

"Ok, ok, I see your point," Wildwing said. He stopped. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"I swear, Wing, sometimes you have the intelligence of a lamp post," said Nosedive, turning away.

"I take that as a yes…" Nosedive threw his arms in the air in defeat. "What? Dive, talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

Nosedive spun around. "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's him! _Him_! I hate him! I always have! I can't stand him! I've hated him since the very beginning when he first showed his sorry tail feathers in our neighborhood. He's the most evil non-Saurian person I can think of...oh, don't give me any of that 'You're just jealous' crap, because I'm not. I am not jealous of Canard Thunderbeak nor will I ever be! How could I be jealous of a guy who judges people at their first meeting and hates them forever because they are a few years younger? How can I be jealous of a guy who has next to no control over his temper and hits people without a thought? How can I be jealous of a guy who despises anyone slightly different from himself? How could I? Tell me that, _Wing_. _How could I?_ Anyone who would ever be jealous of that sorry two-faced son of a you-know-what should be taken into an open field and shot. He has done nothing that anyone should envy. AND HE IS NO HERO!"

Wildwing was dumbfounded. Nosedive out of breath and on the verge of tears. When Wildwing regained his speech ability, he walked up to touch Nosedive's arm.

"Get away from me," the younger Duck said hoarsely. 

Wildwing was hurt. "Dive…"

"Just leave me alone." Dive's voice was cracking.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes. All that could be heard was Nosedive sniffing, trying to hold back tears. A gentle breeze blew past the two, playing with their hair. But they didn't move.

Finally Nosedive peeked over his shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy. Obviously he had torn open some tender wounds that had never quite healed over.

Wildwing's face was soft and caring, and equally hurt. Nosedive could read the guilt and sympathy on it like a book. But neither moved.

A few more silent minutes passed by. Nosedive slowly turned around and Wildwing opened his arms for his brother. Nosedive dug his face into Wilding's shoulder and Wildwing in returned hugged him. 

"It's ok, Dive…it's ok…" he said softly.

"Was does he hate me so much?" Nosedive asked weakly.

"Oh, I don't think he hates you…"

"Yes he does!" shouted Nosedive. "He's always saying stuff to me like, 'Go do something useful for once,' or 'Get off your lazy butt, or 'Go play with kids your own age.' He never says anything nice to be. He never says anything _positive_ about me! Wing, he wanted to _leave me behind_!"

"Dive, you know I would never allow that…"

"But he still wanted me to stay! We'd known each other for how many years? And he wanted to leave me behind in that awful hell!" Nosedive was getting hysterical again. "And then he made me stay behind in the Aerowing when you guys stormed Dragonnus's tower. You even _agreed_ with him!" Nosedive stopped talking. Wildwing sat him down on a log and plopped down next to him.

"He wanted to leave me behind…" he repeated softly. Wildwing stayed silent. "I can't believe he was so harsh…to actually suggest keeping someone there…he's so evil."

"Dive…" started Wildwing, "You've mentioned a couple times about situations where Canard became…violent…" Nosedive looked at the ground. "Could you explain what you meant?"

"I dunno…one day after practice we were arguing and it kinda escalated. It's nothing really."

"How did it escalate?"

"Well, we were shouting at each other, and he was really, really mad, and I kinda provoked him, and he hit me accidentally…" Wildwing said nothing. "I don't think he meant to, he was really ashamed…and I didn't want you to freak so I said I ran into the goalie net. Nothin' major."

Wildwing shook his head sadly. 

"But that's not important. It happened ages ago…"

"Dive, it is to important. Why didn't you ever tell me you two got along so poorly?" Wildwing asked.

"Well, you liked Canard so much, I couldn't burst your bubble. I mean, he is your best friend an' all…I'm just your brother…it's funny. Earlier today I got a free Tarot reading from a crazy lady in this weird shop. She kinda sorted it all out for me."

"She did?"

"Yea. She says there was jealousy involved, along with betrayal…."

"Oh Nosedive…" Wildwing sighed.

"Ok, yes I realize that Tarot reading is kinda crazy…"

"No!" Wildwing interrupted. "It's not that. Dive…are you jealous of Canard?"

Nosedive said nothing.

_He thinks I favor Canard over him…he feels like I've betrayed him…_Wildwing thought to himself. _Oh stars…this can't be good._

"Dive, you have to know something." Nosedive looked up. "Don't feel like you have to compete with Canard for anything from me. It's not like you're only second best or anything. It's never been that way. It never will. I'm sorry if you think that way, but it's not true."

Nosedive looked up at his brother.

"Dive, there's something else. I know I've always said that Canard was my best friend?" Dive nodded. "Well, he's not. You've always been my best friend, Dive. You know that."

"I have?"

"Duh! You're the one who was my bunk-mate at the orphanage for five years! You were with me through all of the foster homes, all of the orphanages, all the children's centers. It was you and me. For sixteen years it's been you and me. Just us. Don't tell me you've forgotten that!" Wildwing said. Nosedive shrugged.

"You're my baby brother, Dive. It's always been you and me, and it always will be. Stars, I know how worried I am about Puckworld now and how it's doing…I don't even wanna know the mess I'd be knowing you were up there, too. It was bad enough those months when you were at the mines. It was the only time we were apart…well, except for that time with the von Paddlesons, that was hard, too. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, with all we've been through, you're more than just a kid to me. You're my best friend, bunk-mate, hockey-buddy, companion, and defender from loneliness." He put his arm over Nosedive's shoulder. "You're my brother, Dive. You're my friend."

They both had to fight to hold back tears. "Cool…" was all Nosedive managed to say.

"Yea, it is cool…" said Wildwing. He messed up Dive's hair. "So are we cool now?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess," said Dive.

"All  right then." Wildwing stood up and offered a hand to his brother. "Now, I know things have to change. We'll work all that out when we get home. Now, from now on you tell me if there is anything else that's weird between you and Canard, k? I don't wanna see you two at each other's throats again."

"Deal," said Nosedive.

"Let's go." The two started towards the Pond.

A woman stepped into the stadium. The overhead lights reflected the silver streaks growing in her hair. She muttered something to herself in a different language and walked over to the rail.

The Mighty Ducks were in the middle of a practice. They were standing in the middle of the ice discussing something. One was talking about a possible strategy and the others nodded. They took their positions on the ice.

The woman walked down the stairs until she was on the floor level. She shook her head sadly when the man in the seats screamed into his cell phone. He began ranting and raving. She muttered something again.

She stood at the boards and watched.

"Good shot, Dive!" said Wildwing, picking the puck out of the net. 

"Of course it was, bro," said Nosedive with a huge smile on his face. He happened to see the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Madam Silvern!" he called out. The other Ducks turned around to see what the teen was talking about. Dive skated over to the boards.

"Sa tattered hearts are mending semselves," she spoke with a smile. "I sought as much."

"Yea, well, things are getting better…" Nosedive said with a smirk. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Wildwing, skating up. "Can we help you?" The other Ducks joined them.

"I don't need help," she stated simply. "I just needed to take care of some business." One of her eyebrows raised. Her eyes ran from Duck to Duck. "Anyvay…I just vanted to sank you again, Nose-Dife. And give you sis…" She pulled a cord from around her neck. It was a stone on a charm. "Sis is yours. Take it."

"No thanks. You don't need to give me anything. I told you…"

"HUSH!" Dive hushed. The Ducks jumped.

"Take sis charm. It vill be of use to you I sink." Nosedive took the necklace. "Sat is all I needed to do here. Goodbye, young von. Until ve meet again."

"Thanks, Madam Silvern. Thanks a lot."

She nodded and smiled. She turned around and walked out of the stadium. "Come Mirsha! Ve go now!"

"Ok, somebody tell me what that was all about?" said Mallory. "Who was she?"

"A friend…" Nosedive said, closing his fist around the charm. His eyes stayed on the woman until she and the girl were out of sight. "A friend."


	13. 13...*gulp*

AHHHHHHH!!!!! It comes back to haunt me!!!!!! 

Well, Ottercub had a point. In the "grand finale" of this fic, I never touched on what was going on through Canard's eyes. That thought didn't sit well with me. Then finally last night I was struck with an idea!!! Heh heh heh…whee…

Only Second Best (it just won't die!!!!)

Chapter 13

            Wildwing reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a fruit juice. He was really in the mood for a soda, but the Pond didn't have any. Pop wasn't good for professional athletes. He sighed.

            Canard entered the room. "Hey Wing," he said.

            "Hey man. Can you believe it? All the concession stands, all the pop machines, and there is no soda in this Pond!" Wildwing said with a snicker.

            "Dive probably drank it all…" said Canard coolly.

            "Hey, enough of that." Canard was surprised. "I'm tried of you two always at each others' throats. Why do you treat him so poorly, anyway?"

            Canard got his own drink out of the refrigerator. "He just bugs me."

            "All this tension just because he 'bugs' you? I've seen you. There's something else," said Wildwing. Canard sat at the table.

            "I mean, he's real wild. He couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. He never does any work, he's so lazy! And the worst part is you let him. You have no control over him!" Canard leaned back. "No offense, Wing, but how come your brother always gets special treatment around here?"

            "What special treatment? He's just the same as all of us!"

            "Oh come on, Wing. He sleeps in late, is late to practice, joyrides on the Duckcycles, and is always lying around doing who-knows-what. Why…"

            Wildwing was starting to get angry. "First off, anyone who wants to use the Duckcycles for whatever reason can. And we aren't expected to be working all the time-the others loaf around, too. And if you sleep late and show up to practice late, we're not going to jump all over you. Nosedive gets to do what everyone else gets to. And if he breaks a rule, he gets what's coming to him. We're all equals here!"

            "It's not just that…" said Canard. "He can't take his responsibility seriously! This is a war…we're on a mission here! Not some teeny-bopper vacation…"

            "Nosedive pulls his weight!"

            "Oh come on, you've seen him! He's always worried about cracking a joke or whatever. Back here, he's always pulling pranks on everyone else. He's always playing those stupid video games or reading those comic books. _Why can't he ever be serious?!?_"

            Wildwing was fuming. "Uh, Wing? You ok?"

            "I can't believe you…" 

            "What?"

            "Canard, you wouldn't _believe_ how good it is to see this care-free Dive."

            Canard tried to speak, but was interrupted. 

            "You didn't have to sleep in the same room with a dangerously-thin five year old who was black and blue from the beatings he received for not doing anything wrong. You didn't have to watch him try to fall asleep, crying because it hurt so much. Crying because he had no idea what he had done. You didn't have to see him broken and bleeding, thinking he was so horrible because no one ever showed him a kind moment. You didn't wake up in the middle of the night when he started screaming because of a nightmare. You didn't see the pale-faced duckling with bags under his eyes because he was scared to fall asleep. You didn't have to see that. You didn't have to hear him cry at night, wishing he was dead. And he was _five years old_.

            "You didn't have to see a starved, deathly-pale, sad-eyed kid who had been worked far past the point of exhaustion and still was expected to work even more. You didn't have the shocking realization that that was your little brother. He was not even sixteen and he had already seen far too many people die in front of your eyes. All of his horrible nightmares had came true. He was so sad. He hardly ever spoke, he never laughed, he barely even smiled.

            "So next time you see him crack a joke at the bad guy, next time you see him pull a practical joke on Mallory, think about it. Why does he do it? To make up for all those years of pain and tears. Why do you think he lies around doing absolutely nothing all the time? To make up for those months of endless grueling labor. Why do you think he stuffs his face all the time? To make up for all those times he was starving. Why do you think he sleeps so late? Because for once, _he can_. His nightmares have subsided, so he can actually sleep now."

            Canard didn't say anything.

            "I don't want him to be serious. I don't want him to stop being care-free. You don't know how good it is to see him so happy. I've seen him when he's not…believe me, you do not." With that, Wildwing stood up and left.

            Canard stared at his drink.

            Canard couldn't admit it, but he was jealous. Of Wildwing and Nosedive. He didn't have any brothers or sisters. There was no one to look after, like Wing did. There was no one to look up to, like Nosedive did. He never really understood why Wing and Dive were so close. Wing never really talked about their past. It was far too painful for him. 

Canard never hung out with younger kids. He thought them all to be moronic and wild. They didn't seem to know anything about anything. They were never serious, which bugged him. Canard was brought up to be orderly and rigid, unlike Nosedive, who hadn't been brought up at all. Canard had very little patience, especially with those different than him. He couldn't help it, it's just how he was. His family was always organized and strict. Nosedive was just the opposite.

Canard didn't hate Nosedive, he just found it difficult to be civil to him. And Wildwing bringing him to be on a team with seventeen-years-olds when he had barely hit puberty was the last straw. In his mind, Nosedive had no business being with people so many years older than him. He hated it how he and Wing could never hang out like friends are supposed to. Dive was always there, too. He had to follow them around all the time asking annoying questions. Whenever he confronted Wildwing about it, Wing just shrugged it off. 

The relationship between Nosedive and Canard only got worse as Dive got older. They would argue a lot more, but only when Wildwing was not around. Nosedive would always provoke him, making everything worse. And Wildwing would just gush about him. Nosedive this, Nosedive that. This angered Canard.

Now they were supposed to live together. How was he ever going to survive? Nosedive still tried to provoke him, and now Wildwing's siding with him. _Great. First replaced, then abandoned…_he thought to himself. _What's next? Exiled?_

            Canard didn't see how he was ever going to be able to live here with the team on Earth. With the Flashblade brothers on Earth. _And I thought the Academy was tough…_

**The End…hopefully**


End file.
